Follia
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Semi-PWP MdMxAiolia. Um momento de loucura.


**Título: **Follia  
**Sinopse: **Semi-PWP MdMxAiolia. **  
Notas: **Fic feita para o Desafio de Casais Inusitados do fórum YaoiSaints. Link para o fórum inbox :)

Eu não sou boa em lemons, então me aventurar em um PWP é loucura. Perdão se for ruim demais, chinfrim demais, irreal demais ou seco demais. Seria só a cena do beijo, mas eu não me perdoaria se não desse continuidade 3.

Máscara da Morte empurrou Aiolia contra a parede, sentindo o cheiro amadeirado de perfume misturado com suor e a respiração quente do outro. Observou aqueles lábios fortes e delineados e pensou estar louco.

É, ele estava.

Estava louco para chegar ainda mais perto do outro, sentir os lábios do leonino contra os seus e estudar cada centímetro daquele corpo bem definido. Verdade seja dita: apesar de toda a animosidade que há entre ele e Aiolia,

(tudo bem, não é como se Máscara da Morte fosse amigo de qualquer um ali)

sempre achou o grego um tanto apetitoso demais. E agora, mesmo com o sangue quente e a vontade de socar o rosto de Aiolia por conta da provocação anterior, também queria agarrá-lo ali mesmo e fazer uso de seu volume recém-adquirido.

Não era como se Máscara da Morte tivesse um autocontrole muito grande.

Por que, ao olhar para os olhos verdes raivosos de Aiolia e sentir seu cosmo agressivo, respiração pesada e rápida, o beijou. Rude e forte, atacando, enquanto as mãos de Aiolia o empurravam e os lábios do mesmo se defendiam. Mas Máscara da Morte queria, então forçou ainda mais o beijo, esperando que Aiolia sossegasse e correspondesse.

Não era como se Aiolia tivesse um autocontrole muito grande.

O leonino, ao se ver preso pelo canceriano e com movimentos limitados, mordeu os lábios de Máscara da Morte, fazendo com que o italiano se afastasse, passando as mãos pelo lábio agora cortado e com gosto de ferro.

Máscara da Morte riu de lado. Seria interessante domar o _Simba_.

Atacando Aiolia novamente e o segurando novamente contra a parede, dessa vez pelos pulsos, Máscara o beijou novamente. Usando uma abordagem diferente, dessa vez mais suave e com gosto de sangue, carinhoso e contido, esperando ser correspondido.

O que não demorou a acontecer. Aiolia logo cedeu, espantado pelo gosto doce da boca do outro por trás do de sangue e com o carinho que o outro conduzia o beijo.

Por um momento, Aiolia se entregou ao outro e esqueceu que não estavam em local apropriado, apesar de sós. Esqueceu da antipatia e do asco que sentia e teve vontade de descobrir os outros lados de Máscara da Morte que não conhecia.

Queria desvendar o outro em mais de um sentido. Não precisava ser algo sentimental ou profundo. Parecia-lhe melhor caso fosse, mas algo superficial e carnal estava de bom tamanho.

Realmente, a encoxada recém-sentida era de um ótimo tamanho.

Aiolia soltou seus pulsos das mãos de Máscara, puxando o rosto do outro pela nuca e entrelaçando seus dedos pelos cabelos curtos e negros, desviando a boca e começando a mordiscar e chupar o pescoço, enquanto o italiano retirava ambas as calças com cuidado.

Seminus, Máscara da Morte se apoiou na parede enquanto Aiolia se sentava no seu colo, ainda em pé e entrelaçando suas pernas pela cintura e encaixando-se no membro ereto do outro.

Era a primeira vez de Aiolia em seco, mas não era como se doesse tanto assim. Ele já estava meio que... acostumado... a esse tipo de dor.

Máscara começou a se remexer e estocar de leve com a ajuda de Aiolia, já que não queria o machucar. Ao menos não assim.

Já com Máscara da Morte dentro de si, sentindo os movimentos, em meio à dor, Aiolia se perguntou o quê estava fazendo. Ele não era tão dado a esse tipo de impulso, e Máscara da Morte sentia o mesmo.

Por que esse tipo de final para a discussão que estavam tendo era um tanto inesperada.

Máscara da Morte havia ficado bastante excitado com o fato de que estava fazendo sexo com Aiolia e isso o fez gozar rápido, logo saindo de dentro do leonino, que não estava nem perto do fato.

- Me procure novamente se quiser, _Leone_.

Aiolia o olhou irritado. Não estava em um humor muito bom para discutir com ele. Tinha problemas maiores entre as pernas para lidar agora.

Aquilo havia sido uma loucura.


End file.
